


Lemon Boyfriend

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya ships it, And so do I, Chat loves puns, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, and cute, but it's still fluff, general nonsense happens, my theatre roots are coming out a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: Its hard to say no to Alya and Marinette had almost succeeded. Almost. Somehow Alya convinced her to help out with the play she was putting together with the promise of spending more time together( even though they lived together) and by saying Adrien may or may not be helping her with the costumes.But when Mari gets sick its up to her knight in shiny black cat armor to make her feel better by bringing her... Lemons?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammer errors. This was typed on my phone as my laptop is being stupid and doesnt want to work. 💙

She knew Alya was a force to be reckoned with. Marinette knew this. So why had she had she agreed to help out with the Christmas play when she knew she didn’t have the time? 

Because of Alya, that’s why. 

_ “Girl, you need to get out of that house every now and then! And think about it. You get to help make costumes, be with me, and see Adrien. It’s like Christmas came early for you!” _

Marinette had said no at first, stating that she had to worry about her classes and finals before she could even think about picking up a project like this. Alya’s argument back was that there wouldn’t be too many costumes for her to work on because many hands make light work. At the most she’d have three costumes to make and they wouldn’t be from scratch. Just fixing up some already used ones. 

The second time she said no, she stated that she saw Alya every single day because they lived together in a two-bedroom apartment barely big enough to fit all of Marinette’s clothing items. Her best friend’s response to that was that while they do live together, Marinette was never out of her room that much unless there was food on the table or she forgot something in her studio back at school. This was her chance to get out! See the world outside her dark, although very pink, bedroom.

The third time Alya asked, Marinette almost said no. She was so close to saying no. That was until Alya pulled her winning card out. Adrien was going to be helping out with the play. He was going to working with costumes, meaning Marinette would get to work with him. A lot. 

Marinette wanted to punch herself for giving in at the use of his name. They were 21 years old for god’s sake! She had gotten over her stuttering phase a long time ago, which she was so thankful for. It helped them move out of that awkward phase she had kept them in and opened the doors for their friendship to bloom and grow into what it was today. Every Tuesday, Marinette and Adrien would meet up for lunch to catch up and see if there were any open slots for the both of them to hang out any other time during the week. Most of the time it was a bust, but they still tried. Did she still have a crush on him? Yes. Was it as bad as it was in college? God, she hoped not. Alya had said she had toned it down a lot since those days. 

Adrien had dropped modeling as soon as they had graduated Lycee, arguing to his father that he didn’t want to continue doing something that he wasn’t passionate about. When Gabriel was about to tell him otherwise, Nathalie and the Gorilla both stepped in and backed Adrien up. The argument went on about three days before Gabriel called his son into his office and said that he was free to study whatever he wanted in University, as long he kept up with his Chinese lessons, stating that they may become useful depending on what he chose to pursue. The next day he applied to the same University as his friends for their Physics program and was accepted with the highest honors within the month. 

The first few days had been great honestly. Adrien and Marinette got to see each other every other day to work on fittings for the actors and get their costumes sized right. She found out Adrien enjoyed sewing as a side project but to swear to never let his father know. He may try and bring him back to the company. They helped some of the other members of the costume crew do measurements and fittings and one day found themselves painting set pieces because Alya had asked before she dragged Nino away to work on the music for the play. Her position as stage manager was perfect for her. 

Yes, everything was going great for her. Until she started to get sick. 

~

Alya made her way from her room to the kitchen to grab a light snack before she headed over to the community center for rehearsal. As per their usual routine, she grabbed an apple for her and a croissant for Mari before she headed to her friend’s room to get her up from her power nap to head to practice together. 

“Mari!” she knocked, “Come on we need to get going!” When there was no answer she knocked again and opened the door. “Hello sleepy head! Time to get up and get your dose of Adrien’s eyes today!” she said as she went around and pulled the curtains open and turned on the lights. 

“Mmmm.” 

Alya turned her head to look at the bed and her bright smile dropped as she saw the state her friend was in. Her face was flushed and her hair looked sweaty and strewn about the pillow. It looked like she hadn’t gotten up to go to class at all.  “Hey honey,” she cooed as she sat down on the bed. She put her hand on her head and immediately knew she had a fever.

Marinette opened her eyes to look at her friend. “Sorry Al, I don’t think I can go today,” was all she was able to get out before she let out a little cough. Alya couldn’t do anything but smile and kiss her forehead before she left to grab anything and everything Mari might need while she was gone. 

After she piled two bottles of medicine, three bottles of water, some food, and a list of recommended movies to watch on Netflix, she told her to text her if she needed anything at all and she would be there in no time at all. Mari fell back asleep before she even walked out the front door. 

~

As Adrien walked into the community center and said his hellos before setting his things down, he noticed two things. Alya was just getting there and Marinette wasn’t in their little corner. Knowing that they always arrived together he went up to Alya to investigate. 

“Adrien! Just the person I was looking for!” she started before he could even get a word in. 

“Hello to you as well, Alya” he chuckled. 

“Oh! Sorry. Hi Adrien. Now, Mari won’t be here today. She wasn’t feeling well when I checked on her so she’s on bedrest till I deem her well enough to leave her room.” 

Adrien’s mood immediately went south. No Mari? That was one of the best parts of this whole thing. Hell, that’s how Alya convinced him to help out. Quickly bringing himself back to the current conversation, he listened to Alya talk about possibly making her a get-well basket filled with all her favorite treats from her parents’ bakery. And that’s when he got an idea that he was sure Plagg would gripe about later. 

~

Later that night, Marinette woke up feeling a little better than what she had earlier. She had guessed that her fever had broken.

“You should know by now that you heal quicker because of your miraculous!” Tikki chirped happily from her bed on her nightstand as she flew over to give her Chosen a hug. Before she could get another word out, there was a knock on the window and Tikki dived under the pillow. 

Confused because they were on the third floor of the building, she went to investigate the knocking that came again. Pulling back her curtains she let out a little squeal as she saw a huge black cat smiling like an idiot at her with a basket in one hand and waving with the other. She opened to the window to let the stray in. 

“Hello Purr-incess!” he greeted and bowed a little. He then held out his hand with the basket that she noticed had all kinds of treats from her parents’ bakery in it. “A little bird told me that my favorite princess wasn’t feeling well. So! I brought this basket with treats your parents said you loved.” 

Marinette could only smile at her partner as she took the basket. He really was the best. She looked at the basket and was excited by what she saw. Macaroons of all flavors, little tarts, and some small pie pieces. And of course, croissants and chocolate chip cookies. And then she saw it lodged into the corner of the basket, under a pile of macaroons. There in all their bright, yellow glory were two lemons. 

“Chat, what’s with the lemons?” she asked as she fished one out and held it up with a smile on her face. 

“Ah! That princess is to put in your tea to help your throat! You know, so you don’t feel so  _ horse, _ ” he stated simply before smiling at her while Mari just sighed and stated she should have seen something like that coming. 

“Anyways, Chat, thank you,” she said as she put the basket on her bed. “ I really do appreciate it. You didn’t have to do anything.” 

He feigned a look of hurt as he put a hand to his heart in the most dramatic Chat Noir way. “But what kind of knight wouldn’t take care of his princess when she was ill?!” 

Marinette laughed and blew him a little kiss. “That’s for taking care of me so well, fair knight. Now, you should be off. Alya should be home soon and if she sees you here, I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Chat Noir only bowed and turned his back to see himself out. “Get well Mari,” was all he said before he leapt out into the night. 

Not even ten minutes later, Alya walked into her room with a basket of treats, also from her parents’ bakery. She graciously accepted the second basket while Tikki hid happily in the closet with the one from Chat munching on all the cookies. 

~

Marinette finally returned to rehearsal four days later, after Alya had deemed her back to optimal health and agreed that she wasn’t contagious anymore. Adrien was more than happy to have his friend back, telling her things were just too quiet the two days she was gone and that he missed her, even though Chat Noir had visited every night. She was just happy to be out of the apartment. She loved Alya, but she was way overprotective at times.

As her afternoon began she found that things seemed to be settling down a little in her department. All the fittings were done and now all that was left to do was work on fixing the costumes. With the play a little less than three weeks away, she felt they were doing alright.

Alya was a wreck upstairs though. She was running around to every crew and checking on things and making sure they were finalizing everything for tech and dress weeks. Everyone assured her they were fine and would have everything done by next week. Nino had to calm her down twice by dragging her away for a few minutes. 

Marinette just quietly sipped her lemon tea while watching her best friend run around. Adrien smiled as he noticed the lemons in her tea.

~

The next night Marinette found herself trying to catch up on her school work when there was a knock on the window. “Come in!” She said without looking up from her sketchbook.

Chat hopped on through the already open window and popped down next to her at her desk. “I'm glad to see my purr-incess is looking much better.” He took another look amd saw her stressed face. “I dont like that she's so stressed though.”

Marinette put her pencil down and turned to look at him. “I know Chat. But I really need to catch up on this school work. Being sick didn't help me at all,” she said with a sigh before putting her head down on the desk. 

Chat looked at her and smiled. He knew she would get on track soon enough. That's how she worked. She somehow always managed to get caught up on things even if she fell behind. She was just really lucky like that. 

“Well then Princess, if that's the case I don't want to bug you for to long. So here's my little gift for you!” He laughed and handed her another basket, albeit this one was smaller than the first. 

Before she could thank him, he was already jumping out the window and waving goodbye as he fled into the night. Sighing at his antics she finally looked into the basket and saw croissants lining the outside of the circle… and on the inside were three more lemons along with a little note that said ‘Just making sure that these are  _ fruitful  _ in keeping you  _ zesty _ ! ~CN’ 

She heaved a heavy moan before putting her head back on the desk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more lemons are in Marinette's future.

With tech and dress weeks come and gone and only one last rehearsal before the big show Alya was going crazy. If one thing went wrong she would radio up to the sound booth to ask what was going wrong. If they didnt have an answer she then turned to her left stage manager before finally turning and crying to Marinette why everything was going wrong. Marinette would just turn to look at Adrien sitting next to her and smile while giving her friend the support she needed in that moment.

Marinette had thought that with the sewing projects being done she would be free to continue her school work and would come back a few days before the play to do any mending that needed to be done. And poor Adrien had thought the same as well.  Alya had proven them quite wrong. 

Once all the sewing and mending had been done before tech week, Alya decided that she was too close to finally getting the two idiots in her life together, so she decided to put them on smaller projects requiring only two persons to finish. If everything went as well as it had been going in the weeks prior, then they should be dating before the final curtain call. She had them painting the small details on the sets and putting finishing decals on props, claiming their artistic background as the best final look for the pieces before they could be called completed. Adrien kept insisting he really didn't have much artistic ability besides his obvious connections with designing, but Alya paid him no attention and just kept giving them props she thought needed “A little extra something.” 

Being the dense idiots they are, they really didn’t notice her smirking when she saw them becoming more chummy with each other. One time she almost swore she saw them close enough to be kissing each other, but it was just wishful thinking on her part. Mari had just been her usual clumsy self and fell. Adrien, being the gentleman he is, caught her before she fell completely, but was just  _ a little _ too close to her face. She blushed for the rest of the day and Alya made fun of her at home all night as well. 

~

Tech and dress weeks came and went. The Christmas play was an overwhelming success and Alya actually cried when it was over because she was finally done with it and all the stress that came along with a play. But Mari and Adrien still didn’t seem to be together yet. 

So she made a plan for New Years. 

. 

. 

.

And then Marinette fell sick yet again. Alya cried to Nino about how all her hard work had gone down the drain for the past month and he could do nothing but console her the best he could. Adrien found out through Nino about Mari’s illness before she could even cancel her plans with her friends for New Years. And that’s when Adrien got another idea. 

He spent the next day going all over Paris, shopping for fabrics, notebooks, teas, and, most importantly, more lemons. He found some beautiful blue satin that he thought would look great on Mari, some pink tulle that was too adorable to pass up. He bought her five new notebooks for her to sketch in because he saw how often she drew in them and decided she would probably use them all up within six months. Adrien really didn’t know what kind of teas she liked so he went to a tea store, expecting to walk out with maybe two or three teas, and instead walked out with seven different types of teas, all claiming to help with some sort of sickness, a new container for her to put her tea leaves, and a new mug. Now all he had to do was arrange it and give it to her. But she was at her parents’ house for the holidays and he didn’t want to use her skylight. He wanted it to be a nice surprise. 

~

On New Year’s Day Marinette awoke to find her parents standing in the living room with huge smiles on their faces and soft whispers between them. Curious about what they were so happy about this early in the morning (even though it was closer to 10 AM) she walked up to them and stopped. On the coffee table was a basket, filled to the brim with fabrics, sketch books and teas. And lemons. There were six whole lemons right smack in the middle of the basket. There was no way you could miss that bright yellow amongst the pinks and blues of the fabrics. She sighed deeply before continuing over to her parents. 

“Oh Marinette! Look at what arrived for you this morning!” her mother beamed. “This cute care basket was delivered not to long ago and we’ve been dying to know who sent it. Could you please open the letter?” Her mother was obviously very excited to see who it was from.

Seeing no other choice, Marinette walked over to the basket and took the sealed letter from atop the pile of lemons in the middle. She noticed the neat handwriting and how it looked  _ very  _ similar to a note she had received from a black cat once. 

_ Puurr-incess,  _

_ It seems like the last batch helped. Here’s to hoping these will be able to  _ pit  _ you back up to your old  _ peachy  _ self.  _

_ Lemon Boy _

“Oh. My. God. I’m going to kill him,” she muttered under her breath. Her mother was squealing about how cute it was and her father seemed to want to start questioning his baby girl about who this boy was. 

“Marinette!” Sabine broke in, “You never told us you had a boyfriend! Especially not one who was this thoughtful!” 

Marinette couldn't’ hold it back anymore and began to smile. He really was sweet wasn’t he? She didn’t really hear her mother’s comment so all Mari did was nod and take the basket up to her room. 

~

A few weeks later, when Marinette was back at her apartment with Alya, another package arrived for Marinette. This time it was in a inconspicuous box, so she thought nothing of it as she took it to their living room and opened it with Alya sitting next to her on her phone. 

When she first opened it, there were many packing peanuts on top. Nothing out of the ordinary. She then removed an envelope and set it aside. Underneath the envelope is when Marinette lost her mind. It was lemons. Not just plain lemons though. Different products of lemons. Lemonade powder. Lemon face mask. Lemon scented candles. Socks with lemons. There was even a little stuffed lemon. 

Alya started cackling at the contents of the package. “Girl, who in the world sent you all this?!”

Marinette could only ignore her as she picked up the envelope and ripped it open. Inside was only a small slip of paper with the words “Will you be my main squeeze?” and a date and location to meet up if she accepted. It was Alya’s turn to lose her mind.

“After everything I’ve done! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!”

Marinette just smiled at her. “ I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this finally got out of my head. Also, I'm sorry if there are some continuation problems. For the life of me I couldn't work those small things so this is what I came up with. I still love it though. I guess this could be considered more a way transitional piece while i work out some major writers block for another story I'm drafting. This piece was fun, and isn't meant to be taken seriously at all. So if there are any errors, please don't think about them to much.   
> Thanks and much love!  
> Hope you enjoyed this weird piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Happy new year! I hope you all enjoyed this and be on the lookout for part 2!


End file.
